


Ripples

by haldoor



Series: Overthinking [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> Let's just say none for the show. ;-)<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Don't own them any more than I did yesterday; still don't make any money.<br/><b>Beta:</b> Nope, not this time either.<br/><b>Summary:</b> Steve wakes early after the first night spent in bed with Danny.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripples

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> Part Eleven of the **Overthinking** series, and once again especially for my slash twin, [](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile)[**kaige68**](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/). *smooches*

Steve wakes early, just like every other day. It's different today though, because Danny is in his bed, which gives Steve an instant flicker of joy. He rolls to look at him, sleeping peacefully on his stomach, his head turned away from Steve. They haven't invaded each other's space all night, not since they drew away after the last round of… fooling around. Steve wants to think of it as love-making, but the term feels odd to him; it's not something he's considered calling this before and he finds it hard to wrap his brain around it.

He smiles stupidly as he looks at the slow rise and fall of Danny's broad back. He knows he hasn't been this happy in a long time and that it's all down to this crazy-making, opinionated, wildly passionate and fiercely loyal man. Steve doesn't know what he would have done without Danny in his life so far, and the fact that _he_ was the one who was brave enough to push their relationship the extra step makes Steve exceptionally grateful. He knows he'd have hidden his feelings forever if Danny hadn't started that whole penguins conversation; he just isn't that daring when it comes to emotions.

He thinks about waking Danny to see if the man wants to come for a swim with him, but a glance at the clock shows it's only a little after 5 AM, and Steve knows Danny will probably not be at his most accommodating this early, especially if Steve's suggesting something outdoors involving running or swimming.

Slipping quietly out of bed, Steve finds a pair of swim trunks and slides into them on his way out of the bedroom door. He takes care of nature before leaving the house, and then he's running eagerly towards the ocean, diving in and swimming hard for several strokes before he takes a breath and eases into his normal morning workout.

By the time he leaves the sea, the sun is well above the horizon, spreading its golden warmth out in fingers across the white-tops Steve can see. There's obviously a fair breeze for it to be so choppy, but he doesn't feel cold; he's never really cold here. Danny's made it warmer all the same, and Steve smiles to himself at how good that makes him feel.

He heads inside and upstairs to shower, then he tiptoes back into the bedroom naked to slip back into bed beside Danny.

Danny's rolled over now, though he's still sleeping. His neck is angled away from Steve's side of the bed and he's on his back, the bedding temptingly low on his hips. Steve looks his fill, letting a shiver of desire ripple through him as he studies Danny's form. One of Danny's hands is up under the pillow, exposing his armpit; the other resting on the sheet on the far side from where Steve props himself.

Steve has the urge to touch, and he bites his lip, considering what kind of reaction he'll get if he starts something at this time of the day. Surely it won't be bad? Most guys he's managed to spend a whole night with – not that there have been many – weren't bothered by Steve's early attentions; not when they ended with an orgasm before breakfast.

Last night wasn't nearly enough, although both of them got off twice in the end. Steve's held back with Danny though; he doubts the man will be comfortable with some of what Steve really wants until they've spent a few more nights together at least. He pushes the thoughts aside as Danny shifts in his sleep, and gives in to his need to stroke his fingers through the hairs on Danny's chest; that he can't object to – he certainly liked it enough last night.

The slope of Danny's neck draws him in, and Steve shifts closer, kissing the skin under Danny's ear before lifting his head to smile down at the crinkles appearing at the corner of Danny's still-closed eyes. Steve presses up against Danny's side, his half-hard cock rubbing against Danny's hip.

"Hey," Danny says thickly, blinking his eyes open to smile properly at Steve. He slides his hand up Steve's arm, his thumb rubbing circles deliciously against Steve's damp skin.

"Hey yourself," Steve murmurs, letting his eyes roam over Danny's face. He knows it's probably ridiculous, but he loves looking at Danny, and now he doesn't have to be careful about it he wants to ensure he doesn't forget a single thing.

"You swam?" Danny asks, sniffing, "and then maybe a shower, I think? You smell good."

Steve's fingers are still playing with the hair on Danny's chest, his other arm propping his head up as he gazes down at Danny. "Yeah. It was early or I'd have woken you to join me."

Danny huffs lightly. "Not waking me was very intelligent, babe."

Steve raises his eyebrows, but doesn't stop smiling. "You're calling me intelligent? That's new. Usually you can't wait to tell me how stupid my ideas are."

Mock-frowning, Danny shifts his head slightly from side to side as if to concede the point.

"This is true. But normally, you don't listen to me anyway, and you dive right into whatever hare-brained, completely insane scheme it is you're planning. The idea of _not_ waking me, on the other hand, was actually neither hare-brained nor insane. Unlike swimming at…" He lifts his head to look at the clock over Steve's shoulder. "…some ungodly time before 6 AM on a Saturday morning."

Steve shakes his head as Danny lowers his back to the pillow and smirks up at him. "Some of us like regular exercise, babe."

Danny nudges his hip into Steve's erection. "I've got a better idea for _exercise_ right now, and judging by what's going on down there…" He flicks his eyes downward. "…I'd say something else has a similar interest."

A grin breaks across Steve's face and he lets his hand slip lower on Danny's torso, his fingers tickling the treasure trail on their way down. "Oh yeah? Maybe I should check? Make sure it's not a stupid idea either?"

Danny's breath hitches as Steve's hand creeps under the edge of the bedding, and Steve can't resist kissing his lips, demanding entrance as his fingers play where Danny's stomach muscles twitch eagerly. He presses his cock more firmly against Danny's hip at the same time, seeking friction.

Kissing Steve back, Danny drags his arm out from under the pillow and cards his fingers through Steve's rapidly drying hair. The sensation against Steve's skull sends ripples of pleasure through him and he shivers delightedly, moving his hand the last few inches to the base of Danny's firm cock and encircling it as he tangles his tongue more urgently with Danny's.

Steve needs this – wants it so damned much – and knowing Danny's just as interested is the strongest aphrodisiac he can imagine.

"Want you," Steve mutters, pulling away enough to shift over Danny.

He lets go of the man's cock in favour of rubbing his own against it, sliding his palm up Danny's flank and over the skin of his shoulder, then down the length of Danny's arm to press his wrist, along with the other one, against the mattress on either side of Danny's head. He gazes down at Danny, smirking evilly.

"Hey," Danny says, tilting an eyebrow in query. "You planning on holding me down for a reason? If it's because you think _my_ exercise idea was stupid, you're going the wrong way about proving it."

Steve leans in and kisses him, licking into his mouth and not letting up until Danny's making sounds like a whimpering puppy and his body is bucking up against Steve's.

" _Oh God…_ " Danny breathes when Steve finally lets him get some air.

"Did I say it was stupid?" Steve asks, panting more than a little himself. He can't help pumping his hips downwards at every thrust upward from Danny.

"So… so… we just… do this… again… until we…" Danny gulps between the words, trying to escape Steve's hands which are still holding him down by the wrists.

"That's the plan," Steve confirms, nipping at Danny's neck and licking at the place he's bitten immediately afterward.

Danny's still writhing under him and he can't seem to catch his breath as Steve sucks at the sensitive place on Danny's neck – the one he's already decided is his favourite – and grinds down even harder. He's close already and the feel of Danny's hard flesh against his is driving him insane.

"Maybe we should… switch it up a bit," Danny manages, his breath hot against Steve's ear. "I kinda… wanted to…"

"What, Danny; what did you want?" Steve murmurs against Danny's neck, rocking his hips again. The shiver the words produce makes him grin, but Danny's next words send the most incredible ache of need spinning right through him.

"Wanna suck your cock."

"Jesus… Danny…" Steve gets out, his heart thudding. He looks at Danny's dilated eyes and knows he means it. Nodding, he slides sideways, letting go of Danny's wrists and letting Danny decide how he wants to do this.

Danny lunges at him, pushing him onto his back and sliding his tongue straight into Steve's mouth. It's Steve's turn to whimper as Danny spreads a hand over Steve's chest and smooths it across the muscles as he slowly edges it downward. Steve trembles in anticipation as Danny's mouth leaves his and starts kissing its way down Steve's body.

"So hot," Danny whispers between kisses, still moving so slowly Steve thinks he might come before Danny's mouth reaches his dick. "You, like this… all eager… and panting for me. Your rock hard cock…" He glances between their bodies, then smirks up at Steve before licking his lips. "…just waiting for my warm, wet, mouth."

Steve had no idea Danny would be so eager for _this_. Last night, Steve had sucked Danny's dick while he jerked himself off, then there'd been some slow and sexy frottage, but Steve hasn't been about to push Danny to do more until he has some kind of sign. He certainly hadn't expected the sign to be a flashing neon one like this, but he isn't about to complain.

Danny's mouth is inches away from Steve's erection, and Steve swallows hard as Danny presses his thumbs into the sensitive nerves by his hipbones, holding Steve down.

Danny does that thing with his tongue that always gets Steve half-hard whenever he sees it in the office and Steve has to close his eyes for a second, trying desperately to calm himself before he goes off too soon at the lust-inducing sight.

Steve's eyes fly open as Danny's lips surround his cockhead, and a strangled gasp escapes his lips as Danny sucks firmly, the heat and dampness more perfect than any mouth has a right to be.

"Danny…" Steve grits out, struggling not to move; not that he probably could with Danny holding him down so firmly.

"Mmmm?"

"Danny!" Steve repeats, sounding pained as the humming intensifies his pleasure almost to the point of no return. He reaches for Danny's head and tries to push him away before it's too late.

Danny gets it about a second before Steve's body gives in, and lets Steve's cock pop out of his mouth. Steve's pelvis jerks upward and globs of pearly-white come pulse out of his cock and all over Danny's face. There's nothing Steve can do but spasm pleasurably under him, biting his lip at the incredible sight.

Wincing but not shifting away immediately, Danny slides a hand across Steve's belly and down to stroke him through the last ripples of bliss, while the other hand wipes the worst of the mess off his face.

"Jesus, Danny…" Steve gets out, wrapping his own hand around Danny's and guiding it away from his sensitive cock. "Sorry… sorry. Couldn't stop."

Danny lets out a laugh as he kneels up between Steve's legs, still smearing come across his skin. "At least it's easier to clean off my face than it is off my shoes."

Steve's heart is thudding, but a breathless laugh breaks free nonetheless.

Danny just shakes his head and gazes down at Steve with a look of such love that Steve thinks he must have died and gone to heaven.

"I think you owe me something," Danny grins.

Steve nods, spirals of pleasure continuing to radiate from low in his belly as he lets his eyes fall from Danny's face to his still extremely hard cock.

"I think that can be arranged," he replies, letting his voice lower provocatively as he reaches to pull Danny nearer.

~//~

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, if you're not reading [](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile)[**kaige68**](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/)'s [Happy](http://archiveofourown.org/series/19568) and [Happier](http://archiveofourown.org/series/19838) series, also about Steve & Danny's developing relationship, then you really should be, for they are wondrous, as is she. LOVE YOU, BABE! :D


End file.
